


It's Like Forgetting the Words to Your Favorite Song

by ryanismyname



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanismyname/pseuds/ryanismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Dave reflects on his true love that he's never known and the life he's led.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like Forgetting the Words to Your Favorite Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but yeah

     Its like a strange sense of deja vu. As your life goes by, you can’t help but feel you’ve done it all before, but somehow differently. You’ve grown to be everything you always wanted to become and more, but you still can’t help but feel that things should have been different. Things have been changed somehow. Your little bro is growing up faster than you could have guessed, yet however he changes, nothing seems to surprise you. Almost as if you knew him before. You spoke to a few a therapists about your strange feelings yo always had, but none of them seem to help.  
  
     When you were younger, you let these feelings control your life like some renegade homeless schizophrenic. Now you just try to ignore them as best as you can. In those terrible times when you were younger, before you got Dirk, but not all too long before, you were a total wreck. Its almost as if you were in a constant state of intoxication, stumbling from bar to bar and passing out in the alley during the day. You would stumble around like a bum every night and try to pick up guys. In retrospect, it seems that all these men tended to have messy dark hair and dorky glasses. Whenever one of the nervously spoke and said "I am not a homosexual!" it just made you want to burst out laughing.  
  
     Your favorite movie is Con Air, starring Nic Cage. You don’t even really know why you like it . There’s just something comforting about it that makes you want to watch it over and over, crying every time. You even bought the ratty little bunny used in the film. Something just seems special about it. When asked, you say you got it for ironic purposes. Same reason you give for watching Con Air over and over. You just can’t help but feel that Con Air and that bunny are some of the only things unchanged. Like some sort of universal constant. Like Matthew McConaughey.  
  


\----

     The game is over. Your little bro and the other three won. As a reward for winning the game, all participants get a +1 life bonus, meaning that since you died, you now get to live. You stand beside Dirk, happy that he and his little friends did the job right this time. Across from you guys is another group of people. Four kids and their guardians. One of the guardians bears a shocking resemblance to you little bro. One of the kids looks exactly haw you did when you were his age. You look at all four of the kids in front of you. You suddenly realize. These are the people you’ve known all your life, yet have never met. John. That was his name. John. The little dark haired kid with the nerdy glasses. John. John Egbert, before you in the flesh. You can hardly see through the tears in your eyes and rolling down your cheeks. You can tell you aren’t the only one either. Its like a motherfucking tearfest up in here suddenly. John jumps and hugs your young self like its been at least three years since they saw each other. Suddenly they’re kissing. You can’t even bring yourself to be jealous. You know that you’re just a weird cross-session clone of him. Its his life. Not yours. You’re strangely okay with this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old, but I just got my AO3 account so I feel like I should post something.  
> Seriously. When I wrote this, Dirk hadn't even been introduced so I edited a bit.  
> and yes I know John doesn't like Con Air anymore bluh bluh bluh whatever


End file.
